Hard Candy
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Wincest themes involving lollipops. Apparently Sam and Dean don't have as much control when it comes to each other as they thought.Slash M/M suggested.


**Title****:** Hard Candy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, never have and probably never will.

**Notes****:** Another one-shot for FreekyDisaster18.

* * *

><p>Sam regarded himself as a man of self-control, and when your older brother happens to be Dean Winchester, this comes in handy. Sam didn't need a lot of common sense to know that no matter in what condition he was in (be it bloody, dirty, or angry) Dean would get the majority of the looks from the room. Even Dad had said that Dean would grow up to be a lady killer or womanizer. It wasn't just women Dean got the eye from, plenty of men looked as though they very happily take him home and devour him. But Sam knew that for all his charm and easy manner, the only <em>real <em>person in Dean's life was Sam himself. He gloated about this on the inside constantly.

Anyway, Sam's patience was tested one afternoon when they were in a small town in Jackson County, exploring several weird suicides. Dean had taken a pit stop at a local store, so Sam called for him to get him a drink. So he hopped out of the car, leaving Sam to rub the back of his neck that was aching, like hell. Sam didn't have to wait long until the door opened and Dean got back inside. He held a brown paper bag and dug inside it bringing out a can of soda holding it out to Sam.

'Thanks. What else did you get?' but Dean dumped the bag on the back seat and winked at him.

'Just some supplies' and Sam eyed the bag, wanting to know.

It was only when they were in the archives in the library that Sam figured out what Dean had bought. Sam was leaning over the news articles and marriage certificates, when he heard a slightly rustling. They were in the back of the library, no one else was there, but even when he looked up Sam's cheeks flushed.

Dean was sitting opposite him reading an article, and in his mouth was a lollipop. Sam scowled at his brother.

'Dean' he said through clenched teeth. This was really not because he didn't trust any other noises to involuntarily leave him mouth, no, he just didn't want to disturb the people who _weren't_ there. Dean just looked at him innocently 'You can't eat that in here' he hissed. It was most definitely not having an affect on him. No, not at all.

'I'll be careful Sammy' he said quietly, his voice almost growling, after the lollipop was pulled out of him mouth with a slick pop. Sam swallowed and went back to reading, shifting in his seat as subtle as he could.

He lasted about ten minutes, until Dean tapped the table, making Sam look up. He was pointing something out to Sam, not that Sam could tell you what that was, because he was too busy staring at Dean's mouth. A few people – Sam filling up a good section of the statistic – got distracted by Dean's mouth when he talked. They were a perfect shape, and had insulted many, seduced more, and consumed a lot of food. The pink bow-shaped lips were moving, but it felt like Sam had his head in water and couldn't hear words, as there was a glisten of purple on Dean's bottom lip.

'Sam?' and he could hear the laughter. The bastard knew, he _fucking knew. _

'Yeah…'

'Yeah? Okay Sammy' and Sam blinked, not sure what it was he had agreed to. He started cross-referencing some facts, finding nothing that stood out. Dean had leant back in his seat and tapped the lollipop against the corner of his mouth.

Sam studied the stupid candy. It was a round ball of sticky purple haze. Dean's tongue flicked out to the lick it, Sam's hand twitched on the book and he gripped it tight. He was old enough for these things not to effect him, but his libido had kicked up a gear.

Dean put the lollipop back into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut so his lashes rested on his cheeks, and moaned around the candy.

_Jesus. Does he make love to every food particle alive? _Sam thought. He was certain that Dean could hear his thoughts at that second, because the green eyes looked up from the table and Sam could see the smirk in them before it appeared on Dean's lips.

'Want some?' Dean offered, slowly removing the lollipop from his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks. Sam shook his head with a great deal of will power, his bangs falling into his eyes. 'Sure? You look like you need something to suck on' and Sam wanted to kill him. Slow, and painfully. 'No?'

He had felt his pupils dilate, the heat in his gut swelled. His jeans were annoyingly tight, the denim constricting. It was reminiscent of the time when he found Dean in handcuffs in the police interrogation room. A part of his wanted to keep Dean like that, all at his mercy. Yeah he was kinky, but who cares?

'What flavour is that?' why the hell did he ask that question? To be honest, for someone who could get a full ride to Stanford Sam's brain turned into an average teenage boy's when Dean was around. Not all the time, but he had a nack for getting that bit deeper under Sam's skin.

'Cherry and blackcurrant'

Sam nodded once, this new piece of information clicking into place. He liked blackcurrant, especially in smoothies. He licked his lips, and averting his eyes from his brother he crossed out a family name on the records. This was pointless, a dead end, there was nothing supernatural going on.

Dean huffed, and had apparently come to the same conclusion, because he flipped the book he was working on shut. Dean took the lollipop out of his mouth, licking his lips and began to say 'Sammy…' but Sam silenced him.

Sam had got up and leant over the desk. His right hand settled over the one Dean's lollipop was in, and took the candy into his mouth.

It was sweet as hell, and cherry flooded his senses, curling essence of blackcurrant. He let the candy leave his lips after a moment, and looked at Dean past his lidded lashes. He then stood up and said 'Let's go' still finding traces of the lollipop on his lips. Dean's eyes were attached to Sam's lips and when Sam picked up the books and walked to the desk he heard Dean move fast to catch up.

* * *

><p>Dean could bet a fair few of his guns, and some ammo, and even some of the magazines in the trunk, that Sam was up to something. It had been a good few weeks since they were in Jackson County and Dean had bought the cherry and blackcurrant lollipops. If he was honest, he didn't plan the stunt, it just sort of happened. He had a craving for something when they had been driving and popping into the store he found what he was looking for. Yeah, dice, the man behind the counter gave him a pointed look when he placed the bag of Hard Candy (what a name for a brand, huh?) on the belt. So what if he was a man who liked lollipops, what's with these people?<p>

He didn't notice at first, but when Sam began shifting in his seat he practically glowed. Yeah, okay he revelled in it, but winding Sam up had always been a favourite past time, and since they had explored more of their 'relationship' – man, he sound's like a girl – it had been easier. 'Cause Sam, if you back him up where he can't run and he starts to fluster, is one heck of a sight. Dean enjoyed seeing Sam a little bit ruffled, meant Dean could bring him to the edge just by talking to him.

Dean was driving again; they were heading south for somewhere to lay low for a bit. He normally doesn't let anything distract him when he's driving because he was sure in hell not going to let anything muck up his baby, nor the people inside it.

In hindsight, he should have seen it coming, because Sam could be a manipulative bitch when he wanted to. They had stopped at a petrol garage, and Sam offered to fill her up. So Dean sung along to the rumbling drums of AC/DC while did the job. Tapping his hands on the wheel, he watched Sam walk up to go in the shop and pay. If only he'd been watching. He didn't notice until Sam got in the car and Dean had pulled out into the crossroads, that Sam had something in his mouth.

Dean would happily ignore this fact, because Sam usually has stuff in his mouth (pens, other food, more pens, ya get the picture?) but this time his brother was slumped in his seat and sucking on a lollipop.

It was revenge, and it was worse because Dean had nowhere to go, he was in the freakin' car. They were on an empty lane so Dean could afford taking peeks at Sam.

Sam had one hand resting on his thigh, the other holding the lollipop. The problem with this image was that Sam looked like he should be starring in a porno, for various reasons. One, he was just too cute with buckets of sexuality bundled up inside of him, and two he was sucking – that's right, sucking – on a lollipop. Dean could smell the sugary treacly flavour, so he fixed his eyes on the road and sped up a little.

It was when Sam arched in his seat, the curve of his back was so sensual. He let his head drop back, and Dean saw a flicker across Sam's face. His mouth was parted, and his eyes closed. The hand holding the lollipop was resting on the black leather seat.

'Ya get that on the seat Sammy and you're in trouble'

Sammy lightly chuckled, but lifted his hand and put the lollipop between his lips. When Sam dragged his teeth over the hard shell of the lollipop, a nerve inside Dean frayed a little. Sam was revelling in the candy, and little brother was taking Dean apart piece by piece. The guy was a wet dream in a package. _Delivered to you from Winchester Enterprises, _Dean's head helpfully gave him and he had the distinct urge to bang his head on the wheel. He didn't. But when he felt a hand stroke up his thigh, he whipped his head to his right.

Sam smiled all sweetness and light through thick eyelashes Dean could see a fire dancing behind Sam's eyes. He was screwed on so many levels. Yup, he's going to the tenth ring of hell.

Now, it's not like being in the library where it was breaking the rules to consume anything, it was in Dean's car. The Impala encased him with the person he cared most about on the planet. The Impala (or Metallicar as Sam had named it) and Sam were the two things Dean desired the most. Seriously. And right now, someone somewhere was laughing at him.

'Y'know, I think I could get used to these' Sam mused, and Dean clenched his teeth. There was no way he could survive if Sam continued to buy them. The sun was settling over the fields and Dean's patience was wearing thin, and his body betraying him. He was unbelievably hard, and the burning in his groin was getting almost unbearable.

He tried not to look at Sam at all, although the guy was making it very difficult. Every now and then Sam would sigh, and Dean would glance over. That lollipop wasn't getting any smaller. Maybe Sam had learnt how to curse it so that it would stay like that forever and torture him for a lifetime.

When Dean turned a corner, Sam hadn't been concentrating so the lollipop left a smear on his cheek. It was gooey and left a deep red stripe just by Sam's lips. Instead of wiping it off like a normal person, Sam left it there. Dean wasn't OCD (unless someone messed up his baby) but that stain, right near his scattering of stubble, was making Dean's world a whole lot harder. Literally.

Dean snapped when Sam twirled the lollipop in his mouth, humming to himself, and then he bit into it was a loud _crunch_. Dean skidded on the brakes – mentally apologising to the Impala – and swerved into an area surrounded by trees.

He got out of the car slamming the door behind him walking around the trunk to Sam's side. He opened the door and Sam still appeared confused, so Dean fisted his shirt and pulled his body out of the vehicle.

He kissed Sam hard on the lips, tasting cherries against his lips. Sam opened his mouth and Dean growled when he met chunks of hard candy, mixed with a slippery sweetness that could almost induce a high. Sam's taste and the candy mingled like syrup. He broke off the kiss, and his lips were tingling with candy crystals. He roughly twisted Sam around, the younger Winchester's hands instinctively going to hold onto the car's framework.

'Bend over' Dean growled.


End file.
